


Control

by greengirl82



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Team, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-09
Updated: 2012-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-09 12:53:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greengirl82/pseuds/greengirl82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Going undercover at a strip club is never an easy task for anyone...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

"Do the thing you fear to do and keep on doing it... this is the quickest and surest way ever yet discovered to conquer fear." Dale Carnegie

* * *

"You're kidding me?" Emily said, "Please tell me I'm not going undercover as a hooker?"

"At least you've got the body for it" JJ told her, "I mean who'd think that I had to go undercover too?"

"You're only going undercover as a waitress" Emily pointed out with a glare at the outfit, "I mean you don't have to take off your clothes."

"But you've got more on then me" JJ said, holding up the hated outfit, "I mean this can barely cover my ass."

Emily snorted, "Please, look at this? My breast will be on display. Like I have the body for this?"

"Oh please" JJ told her, "Look at your body. If I were a guy, I'd do you."

Emily shot the blonde a look, but when the door knocked, they both could hear Hotch on the other side.

"Are you two decent?" his voice said through the door.

"Hardly" Emily muttered, but walked over to the door opening it, "Come to witness my humiliation?"

"Our humiliation" JJ added, trying to cover her semi-bare stomach, "You guys know that the unsub is not after waitresses, right?"

"Irregardless" Dave said, "We need eyes and ears all around."

Hotch stood beside the older man, watching as the two barely covered women looked uncomfortable with the outfits they were forced to wear.

"We've got Reid set in the back with the police" Hotch told the two, "So you'll be watched."

As he went over the procedures, he looked up and saw the two men in question come in.

"Wow" Morgan said with a grin, causing the two women to glare, "Em, you look fine."

"Great" Emily mumbled, "I'm too old to be a stripper."

"Exotic dancer" Reid corrected, "Did you know that as the drop in the economy, more women of a certain age..."

"Shut up, kid" Dave hissed out looking as both the female agents shot Reid a look, "He didn't mean anything by it."

"Could've fooled me" JJ snorted, looking at Emily who was biting her lip, "Em?"

"You know Princess" Morgan said, "You've got one fine body. Always fit and in shape."

Hotch rolled his eyes, while Dave added, "You are a gorgeous lady, and I'm always looking for wife number four."

Emily narrowed her eyes at that while Reid chimed in, "You're actually aging backwards. You don't look a day over thirty three."

Emily would've smacked each man if Hotch hadn't spoken up at that moment, "You'll have Morgan at the bar and Dave and I will be patrons in the audience."

"Fine" she sighed, "Now do you mind? I have to get ready for my set."

Morgan snickered but Dave shoved him through the door with Reid close behind.

Hotch stood there, and quietly said, "Sorry you're in this position, Emily. I know it wasn't your ideal undercover role."

JJ raised an eyebrow but turned around, groaning when she felt the shorts ride up on her. She mentally counted to ten before trying to look casual as she tried to lower them without them ripping off.

"It's fine" Emily mumbled, "Did you pick out an undercover officer for me to give the stage dance to?"

"Yeah" he started slowly, "I was talking with Dave and Morgan, they thought since we have to be the ones at the bar, that it would be more sensible for me to be the patron."

JJ turned around watching Emily's reflection in the mirror pale at that thought but quickly stood straight and gave Hotch a firm nod.

"That sounds like a wise plan" Emily said in a confident tone, "We need to get changed now."

Hotch looked at them, "All right then. See you both out there."

Once the door close JJ moved over to the older brunette who was struggling to get into the leather bra, and sequin panties.

"Are you ok?" JJ asked, softly once the brunette put on the leather vest.

"I'll be fine" she said, staring at the black fishnet stockings, "Can you believe anyone would actually wear these?"

"Never seen them on anyone who wasn't a working the streets" JJ replied with a sigh, "Are you ready?"

Emily stood up looking in the mirror, "Not really."

JJ walked to the door, turning quickly, "Remember to keep your head held high and collect those tips."

"Thanks for that" Emily muttered, "Make sure to get your ass smacked by as many drunk men as possible."

"Ha ha" JJ murmured, "Really though, don't worry Em. It'll be over before you know it. See you out there."

Emily turned back around hearing the door close, she took in her appearance and said, "Here goes nothing."

Hotch sat at one table, eyes focused on the crowd, while Dave sat at another table not too far away, trying to keep his eyes off the women on the stage.

"What'll be?" he heard, turning around he saw the angry blonde tapping her foot, "Well?"

"Club soda with lime please." Dave said, with a wink making the blonde groan.

He watched with infinite glee as she turned and walked away watching her round behind and winced when a noise buzzed in his ear.

"Eyes on the customers not on the waitresses" Hotch clipped out, glaring from across the club.

"Way to ruin the moment" Dave muttered, looking up at the DJ booth, who nodded to the two men.

"And now making her debut here at the Pleasure Chest is Miss Trixie" the man said into the microphone, "And since Miss Trixie is a virgin here we thought it'd be fun for her to make her grand debut with a solo dance."

The sound of burlesque music played over the speakers while the curtain opened on the brunette in the black leather vest and sequin panties.

Emily slowly swayed her hips, to the music walking to the center of stage, putting her index finger in her mouth while the DJ played the music.

"And now Miss Trixie needs to pick a lucky gentleman from the crowd to help give her a warm welcome to the Pleasure Chest!" the DJ said, "Whose the lucky guy, Trixie?"

Emily walked to the edge of the stage, ignoring the hooting, hollering and cat calls slowly turned her eyes to Hotch.

She was surprised to catch him eyeing her long legs despite the hideous fishnets that she wore his eyes slowly moved up and she nodded in his direction.

"I pick him" she pointed to Hotch, walking down the stage with the help of two burly bouncers, who were undercover policemen.

"All right, Trixie, take it away" the DJ shouted, "And welcome to The Pleasure Chest."

As rock music started, Emily slowly walked over to Hotch whipping her dark locks over her head then kneeled down before moving up in front of his face and wiggled herself forward before turning her back to him.

Moving up, she put her thumbs into the hem of the black sequin panties shaking her behind in front of him before shimming backwards so that she was mere inches from his touch.

Slowly turning around to face him, she felt her heart race when she saw the way his piercing gaze was trained on her. She mentally scolded herself to stay focus on the job. She told herself he's just playing a part.

Moving her hands up to go through her hair, she continued to shake her hips while moving her hands down to the zipper of the leather vest.

Fingering the small piece of metal, slowly lowering it her shoulders moved as she shrugged herself free from the vest.

Tossing the vest at the man, she could hear the cheers and chants for Trixie as she lowered herself on to Hotch's lap.

His jaw dropped at the sight of the silk black bra. He couldn't keep his eyes off generous size of breasts, and he yearned to reach out and touch the vision before him but he stopped himself.

Emily moved up and down on the dark haired man, he could feel his body stirring, yearning to react to the beauty on his lap.

She shook her hips across him, her warm hands moving to his shoulders then raised herself up. Her hands went to her bra, cupping them before moving downwards to her stomach.

Swaying left and right, hearing the song coming to and end Emily moved behind the seated man and leaned forward wrapping her arms around his neck as she moved up and down silently singing along to the song.

Hotch inhaled deeply, feeling her hands rub his chest and he just had to thank God for this job, Sometimes it could be enjoyable.

While she was rubbing his chest, the rest of the patrons were watching the lithe body shimmy up and down, and everyone had their eyes on Trixie.

As she moved up and down, she slowly made her way back in front of the male profiler, her knees parted as she straddled Hotch rotating her hips against him in a gyrating manner.

Slowly standing up, she moved her hips in a manner that reminded Hotch of a belly dancer, and he had to control his breathing at that thought.

She did a half turn, her hands moving up her hair and going across her body, hunching down her hands on her knees, before standing up then wiggling her butt. Shaking her chest she propped herself on his lap and smiled as the song ended.

"Thank you, Miss Trixie" the DJ said, "Lets give her a round of applause. Woo."

Emily carefully removed herself from her superior, not missing the flush look on his face. And that got her, the always in control and unflappable Hotch was flushed because of her?

She winked at him before making her way back to the dressing room, noticing JJ's look of annoyance when she got smacked on the ass.

"Prick" she heard the blonde mutter before closing the door.

Emily sighed as she got ready for the outfit change and part two of her undercover mission. Staring at her new appearance she wondered just why the hell it had to be her every time.

Hotch was still seated in front of the stage when he noticed a flash of red in his peripheral vision and nearly keeled over at the sight of Emily waiting for him.

Hotch got up, taking her hand as the two slowly made their way to the bar. They weaved in and out of the path of customers, and scanned the bar looking for the right person.

"You see him?" Hotch whispered, "On the right, green shirt."

"God that's an awful color on him" she murmured, turning to Hotch, "You want to take the lead or should I?"

Hotch thought about that, his mind racing as Emily caressed his hand, "I'll take the lead."

As they slowly got closer, he whispered, "Don't kill me for getting rough."

Emily just raised an eyebrow at that, gasping in surprise when Hotch grabbed her from behind whipping her around and slammed his lips upon hers.

Kissing her as he pulled them closer to the bar, his back hitting a stool the dark haired duo heard a throat clear.

"What can I get you?" the bartender asked, eyeing the pair.

"Scotch, straight up" Hotch said, while Emily moved her mouth to his neck nipping at the flesh.

"And for the lady?" the bartender asked.

Emily pulled back while Hotch went to her ear, and kissed a path down her neck, "I'll have a martini..."

"How would you like it?" he asked, hearing Emily's panting breath.

"Hard" she whispered, "Oh, dry. Bite me."

"Excuse me?" the bartender asked, with a shocked look.

"Not you, him" she tapped Hotch's head, as he was suckling on her collarbone, "Bite."

"You're the new girl, right?" the bartender asked, engaging in conversation, "I'm Victor."

"Trixie" Emily said, wrapping her arm around Hotch's neck as his mouth worked wonders all over the exposed skin.

Emily pulled back from Hotch, who looked too invested in his handiwork and felt her slam him against the wall behind them.

"Hurry up with those drinks" Hotch ordered the man, before resuming his favorite mission. Kissing Emily Prentiss.

The bartender moved back, passing the drink order along to Morgan who was smirking at the sight of his colleagues.

Emily felt Hotch's tongue slink into her mouth, she automatically moaned as the two fought for control.

When Hotch tore his mouth away from hers, moving on to her exposed shoulder, Emily's eyes drifted over to Victor who was smiled at the brunette.

She moaned when she felt Hotch once again nibble on her then Victor set the drinks down.

Hotch pulled back, grabbing and downing the scotch, while Emily nipped at Hotch. He tore himself away from the brunette muttering about needing the bathroom and walked off.

Emily leaned forward, resting her elbows on the wood, and eyed Victor as she picked up her drink, "Ever tongue a cherry?"

"Excuse me?" Victor asked stunned but intrigued.

"Tongued a cherry" she repeated, reaching forward, letting her arm brush against him while taking a cherry from the bowl.

Emily held up the red fruit, and popped it in her mouth, letting the man see her mouth quickly move then spit out the stem and showed him it was tied.

"You've just witnessed your first cherry" she said, winking at the man.

She walked away from the bar, turning once at the smirking man who looked like the Cheshire cat who just won the lottery and followed the brunette woman out.

Morgan turned looking at the exiting man, and whispered, "Go."

As Victor opened up the women's bathroom, he saw Hotch leaning back siting on the small sofa and quickly noticed the brunette on her knees. The only sight of her, was her brown locks between the man's legs. '

Staring at the pair, he saw her head bob up and down, he couldn't get enough of the image.

Hearing the man's breath coming out in shallow pants then a loud grunt he noticed the woman climb up and kiss Hotch again.

Victor paused, noticing the brunette saw him staring at the pair. Emily smiled at the man, wiggling her finger for him to come over and join in with the simple gesture.

"See anything you like?" she asked, her tone laced with husk.

"Yes" he whispered, turning to Hotch, "Are you two having fun with yourselves?"

"Very much so" Hotch replied, "Are you just going to stand there and watch or are you going to join in?"

"I think I'd like to join" Victor said, "What do you have in mind? I don't do men."

Emily looked down at Hotch, "May I?"

"Be my guest" he replied, watching the brunette climb off his lap and shove the bartender against the wall.

Moving her hand up and down his chest then down towards his stomach, "Blue bird."

The brunette stole a quick glance to Hotch who nodded for her to proceed.

Emily pulled the man away from the wall, hearing him chuckle until she shoved him towards Hotch who threw him on the ground while the team burst in.

The man started protesting, even while Hotch pulled out tossing out the garrote and pocket knife.

"What the hell is this?" he asked, spotting his weapons and started to try and pull himself free.

"Victor Connors" Dave told him, "You're under arrest for the murders of Tiffany Landon, Kristine Delaney and Faith Barrett."

"I didn't do anything" Victor protested until he saw Morgan holding up his weapons, "Whores. They were all whores, just like those two women."

Dave pulled the man up glaring at him before shoving him to an officer who walked the unsub out. He looked over to the two females on his team.

"Hey" he told them, "Don't listen to that prick..."

"Can we change now?" JJ asked, "I've got more hand prints on my ass then the city of Los Angeles has in their database."

"Look whose throwing out the quips..." he teased, raising his hand in defeat, "My bad, pretty girl, my bad."

"Come on, Em" the blonde said, pulling the brunette with her, "Lets get you out of that dress."

The undercover agent quickly looked over at Hotch who kept his eyes on her and nodded.

"I'll be there in a minute, Jayje" Emily told her, "I need to talk to Hotch."

"Who's going to walk me back to the changing room and protect me?" JJ asked, covering her bare stomach walking out with the three men.

"Take the three stooges" she told her, turning towards Hotch, "Can I talk?"

"Sure" he replied, he could tell she'd been unnerved since the first kiss.

"I was wondering if... you and I" she sighed, "God, why does it have to be so complicated?"

Hotch took a deep breath, "How about I go first?"

She nodded, trying to figure out her own statement in her head when Hotch surprised her pulling her into a hard passionate kiss.

Her gasp was incentive that he knew she wasn't angry with him. As his tongue tangled with hers, her hand wandered up tugging on his dark hair eliciting a hiss from him.

Her mouth moved from his, towards his jaw, finally pulling back for breath and disheveled she saw his face glazed over in pure bliss.

"Would you like to join me?" he asked, "You know, on a date?"

"I think we got things backwards" she chuckled, "But yeah, I'd like that."

Hotch pulled her to him, a smile on his face. He finally knew what was missing from both of their lives, each other.

* * *

Mario Andretti said, "If everything seems to be under control, you're just not going fast enough."


End file.
